The Affairs of Women and Fish
by Chicken Yuki
Summary: While Master Fisherman Ray tries to enjoy a casual night at the Moonlight Cafe, he once again faces the troublesome conundrum known as women. In this case, he faces it in the tricky form of Eve, Flower Bud Village's reputed vixen.


One Rainy evening, Flower Bud Village's bold fishing master was loitering in the Moonlight Café, reflecting upon his way life.

To him, the wisdom of the fisherman offered him a treasure more valuable than any jewel. He's picked up many valuable skills out of his love of fishing, as well as had a perfect excuse to get out and see the world. He's even gained a strong appreciation for the little things in live with everything he's experienced.

However, the one mystery in life that always eluded him, the one challenge that most in their lives had trouble dealing with, was women.

Sure, it was a common issue dealing with the opposite sex, but for one like Ray, it was more than a mere hurdle. It was a mountain to him. Heck, it can be said that it was practically Mt. Everest to him. For one so confident in the ways of the world, not only was he naïve when it comes to them, he was gynophobic, especially towards the ones he considered beautiful on both the inside and out.

Still, young Ray was enjoying himself with a Salmon Fillet he cooked himself, and an Apple "Soda" he ordered from Duke not too long ago.

It was thanks to the loose atmosphere of the Moonlight Café that he was able to keep his mind off of such trouble things and relax for change; however, there was one notorious figure that was more than willing to disturb his peace of mind. After the young fisherman took another hearty sip of his "Apple Soda", he felt a slight tap on his shoulder. He quickly turned around to greet this new person, only to cringe upon seeing it.

Standing right before him was a blonde woman whose hair was held in ponytail fashion by a scrunchy. Her ruby eyes gazed intently on the fisherman as she made a friendly, almost flirtatious smile. Many recognize this young lady as Eve, the haughty and sociable barmaid belle.

While most would be more than happy to receive a welcome visit by this grinning vixen, poor Ray was the complete opposite. He outright terrified.

"…Why hello, sailor." She said with her usual grin intact.

**Harvest Moon: Magical Melody**

**The Affairs of Women and Fish**

A paranoid Ray leapt back in a panic, shivering as if he was hit by a sudden arctic chill. "St-st-st-st-stay back! I d-don't want your kind of service, got it?" he cried in a panic.

Eve gave a disappointed sigh. "Awww… you're done already? What a shame. I was really looking forward to offering a refill on your Apple Soda, and possibly getting a generous tip in the process."

She then pointed out the empty cup to Ray while showing him a full pitcher of Apple Soda.

Poor Ray turned beet red before mechanically holding out his cup, allowing an amused Eve to fill it back up as she chuckled to herself.

"There now, isn't that better?" Eve asked in a composed fashion.

Ray grumbled in flustered frustration before he could face the young lady once more.

"I… I don't appreciate your patronizing!" Ray snapped shakily.

"But I most surely appreciate your patronage. I assure you, I do not mean to offend you, sir." She said while retaining her good cheer.

"Touché", he thought to himself while sighing on the outside.

Somehow, these first few exchange of words exicted the barmaid. His incessant shaking only added to her personal entertainment.

"Honestly, though. There's no reason to be afraid. I won't bite." She said in a teasing tone.

Ray simple grumbles before withdrawing himself by downing his new cup of Apple Soda.

But Ray's further rejections only spurred on her curiosity. She approached ever closer with a more cajoling grin as she recalled a few things she overheard about this reserved fisherman.

"Oh, right. My apologies. You're the poor fellow afflicted a few woman troubles, right? It's even worse when you're so fearful of them." She lamented.

Ray twitched. "…Alright then, if you know about that, then can you please kindly leave my presence?" he requested politely, despite his gritting teeth.

"But it's such a shame, really, especially when you seem to be getting out in the world. That farmer Jill is never tired of wrapping his arms around her beloved "Mr. Ray", and you've even begun to warm up to the Mayor's Daughter. Word has also spread that you're also becoming fast friends with that lively spirit, Gwen." She said with a mixture of awe and disappointment.

Ray turned his face, ready to argue with the avid flirt, however, Eve beat him to the punch by placing her beautiful face ever closer to the introverted Fisherman's, turning his face red with bashfulness and fury.

"I must confess that I think I'm starting understand why it is you are so… appealing…"

As Eve's face inched closer, the panicked fisherman attempted a desperate escape, however, he wasn't in a convenient position to run, and his current sedentary position by the table had him trapped. Poor Ray squirmed and wriggled through the struggle, but he soon felt the inevitability. He soon closed his eyes, unable to meet Eve's flirtatious action face to face, but instead of a simple kiss, all he heard was mischievous giggling. Ray opening his eyes to find Eve standing away and upright, still laughing from her little mind game.

"Wh-what was that about?!" Ray exclaimed.

"I-I'm sorry… it's just… you looked so adorable. You looked like a mere CHILD receiving his first kiss." She mused.

Ray forced out a gruff laugh while his body still shook. "That prank was uncalled for! Especially from someone like you!" he shouted.

Eve's ears perked up as more opportunities to amuse herself had just presented itself. "Oh, really… am I really that intimidating for you? Or… could it be something else?" she teased.

"S-something else?" Ray stuttered. "Like what?"

"Mayyybee…" Eve said in a sly voice. "It just might be that you already had somebody else in mind for your first kiss. Somebody special."

"WHAT?!"

"Of course! It's natural that our nature boy has finally developed a preference! The only question is, who?" She voiced aloud as if she were a mother praising her son for finally reaching this typical stage of manhood.

"Hey! Stop that! This is none of your business!" he fumed; however, Eve was still enjoying herself with her newfound materal.

The barmaid began shooting out fingers for potential lovers as they came to mind, one by one.

"Well, let's see… I'm not sure if it's Jack's little sister. The young lady has her innocent charms, but considering how Ray gets even more jittery around her than myself, and she's extremely over affectionate for our reserved fisherman's taste, she seems least likely in Ray's heart. Then again, there's always the off chance that he secretly has a Lolita fetish."

"HEY---"

"But then, there's also the free sprit, Gwen. Certainly, those two seem to have the most in common with their shared love of active hobbies and the outdoors. They've even begun spending time having fun with each other by riding horses and dolphins together. Yes, at this rate, it just might be a treasured bond of friendship involving into a potential romance. It's a classic."

"HOLD ON A MINU—"

"Finally, we have Maria to consider in the equation. Frankly, I'm not sure about this one. Sure, opposites can attract, but this seems too much of a miss-match in my opinion. Maria is highly prim and proper, born into higher society. Ray, on the other hand, is a wandering vagabond with little to no history to his name, and might even be a descendant of Vikings. That sort of ancestry just might be a deal-breaker with one of a considerable pedigree like Maria's. There's also the fact that Maria enjoys herself far more indoors, while Ray isn't the type to be cooped for long time. Yes, there's a whole lot of conflict that can interfere with this relationship that it's practically hopeless. I suppose it's for the best though. People always consider the young girl bland and boring despite her pretty face, and---"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!"

Ray's loudest yell caused the entire Café to shake. All eyes were on the furious fisherman as he shot a fierce glare at the barmaid.

"THAT WOMAN IS NOT DULL!" he argued.

"SHE HAPPENS TO BE VERY INTERESTING AND TALENTED! IT'S… it's just that she…. That she…"

Poor Ray suddenly lost his drive as his mind and heart raced thinking about that blue-haired beauty.

Eve smirked once more with an overwhelming sense of mirth. "Ah! Is that so? I assume that I've hit a nerve then?"

Although Ray was still anxious by his sudden mental encounter with Maria, there was still much anger in his eyes towards the blatant vixen. "If you say just one more hurtful word, then I'll---"

"No, I insist on going on." Eve interrupted as she placed a dainty hand on Ray's shoulders, which almost instinctively forced him to leave out of his seat.

There was a long , eerie silence as Eve smiled ever so sweetly towards an uneasy Ray.

"…You are a truly lucky man, indeed. I'm truly grateful for you." She simply said.

"What? All that tension, just to say THAT to me?" Ray barked while his body still cringed from being touched by a beautiful woman.

"Well, that, and as an open supporter of love, I would like to add that you should try and learn to relax. If you can do that…. Then everything will be just fine." She told him in a sincere tone.

Ray responded with a peculiar glare. The sudden shifts in the blonde vixen's demeanor perplexed him deeply. He wasn't even sure if he could trust this women, who suddenly became his counselor.

"Why are you telling me this?" he demanded to know.

Eve's smile widened upon hearing this. "It's because my work around here just happens to be offering advice!" she chirped as she held out an open hand.

An agitated Ray grumbled as he reached inside his pocket for some spare change. Upon getting a decent handful of jingling golden coins, he swiftly dropped them into the barmaid's palm. After he downed the rest of his tasty Apple Soda, the uncomfortable fisherman got out from his chair and took a few steps towards the door. Without bothering to turn towards the blonde vixen, he uttered his last few words: "Why don't you just stick to your day job?". He then marched right out the door.

With her tip finally received, Eve pranced merrily towards her dear friend and colleague, who just happened to be one of the most reputed romantics in Flower Bud Village.

"Well, I suppose that's another job well done on my part, isn't it Lyla?" Eve beamed with utmost confidence.

The pink-haired socialite shook her head. "I actually thought you went a little too far with goading the poor man like that. You knew he was a little gynophobic, so the least you could've done is respect that fact… and his space." She criticized. "It was also rather harsh with what you resorted to. Seriously, picking around at Maria's faults? The poor girl has a bad enough self-esteem issue as it is! Considering his friendships with Ray and Maria, Darling would've had a fit too, if he saw what you had done!"

"But it was all necessary." Eve simply replied. "If it had never came to that, I doubt he would've been able to think aloud with his heart like he did not too long ago. It was a harsh act I pulled off, but I have no doubt it left a profound impression to this man in love."

Lyla recalled the time in the incident where Ray defended Mary. "Alright, fine. So I guess he did develop more of spine after your little stunt, but I still think you went to far." She sighed.

Eve giggled. "You really have changed, haven't you? It was only a few seasons ago where you would be agreeing with me wholeheartedly with these little "schemes" of mine."

Lyla stared blankly at plain air, having a reflective look in here eyes. "It's because… I actually managed to grow up even more when I thought I couldn't…. when I realized I had a few more mistakes to make…" she said softly.

Eve nodded her head. "Yes, I must confess for being a bit jealous towards you. You actually found your lifelong partner in Jack, while I'm stuck pleasing the lonely men in this village are merely looking for a pretty face to talk to."

"Is that so?" Lyla said with a hint of surprise. "I could've sworn that Dan had fancied you very much. Did his flame of passion really burn out so fast?"

"No, that's not it at all. In fact, lately he's been pursuing me with even more zeal than usual." She groaned.

"Really? Then you shouldn't be so glum! The two of you have a lot in common. I think you should give it a chance!" Lyla suggested.

But Eve shook her head and scoffed. "I don't really know sometimes. That man can be too much of a playboy, even for me. I'd be more comfortable would someone that can make me feel safe and assured." She admitted.

"So, even the great Eve would prefer someone sensitive and understanding?" Lyla inquired with a detective's enthusiasm.

"Why not? They're a rare and valuable treasure among the men of this world." Eve said with a certain zeal.

The two of them shared a hearty laugh before exchanging parting words and going about their nightly business.

Eve was just about to approach another patron in need of service, but she found her eyes shift towards the door where the tense fisherman had left through moments ago. The barmaid could not help but sigh in disappointment.

"You know…" she thought to herself. "I really wish I could make an honest pass at that handsome fisherman."

_Author's Notes: So once again, Ray's accidentally enticed yet another girl. It's really hard not to find this guy loveable._


End file.
